Pass It On
by Luminide
Summary: It's late, it's dull, and Beastboy's bored. While Robin gives his heroic presentation, Beastboy manages to get Raven to pass notes with him. Heh, who would've figured Beastboy can draw? BB/Rae, Oneshot. //Come within and review, lovelies...//


[Disclaimah]: Dayyym. It's a _Fan_**Fiction **site. Do we really need these? I don't own a thing mentioned in this story. At all.

Sentences they write will have "--" beforehand and be italicized.

Pass it On

_________________________________________________________________________

Holy HELL, this was boring. Leave it to Robin to organize a super orderly superhero meeting, invite everyone with spandex in their closet within a hundred mile radius, and schedule it for 10 at night. Beastboy slumped in his rickety, rusted folding chair, tapping his pencil rhythmically on the desk in front of him, only half listening to Robin's speech. Raven shot him a look that made him instantly stop and straighten his back. Damn, she looked shot. Beat. Really tired. He smiled broadly back at her, fangs glinting in the unnatural florescent lights. Her glare intensified before she returned her attention to the front, fingers now twitching irritably.

"_Rae's gotta stop giving me that look. It'd really suck if her face got stuck like that…hey, I know! Cy and I were gonna pass notes, but…" _He rose a little in his seat to catch sight of Cyborg all the way in the front row, holding up note cards for Robin's awesome-leader-guy convenience. _"Duuude, he promised!"_ He outwardly whined, making several Titans and Titan-wannabes around him stare, though Robin pretended not to hear. Raven gave him yet another sharp look, this one accompanied by a hand signal demanding him to be silent. He frowned and turned over the flyer his team leader had had handed out. Once he had written his message, he slid it across his desk and onto Raven's.

_--Boring or what, huh?_

Raven frowned, albeit slightly. Tentatively, she lifted her pencil and scrawled a few words in reply before pushing it back across to Beastboy. He took it merrily, though his face fell a bit when he saw her gorgeously curving letters; they took a bit of brainpower to decipher.

_--Shut up. I'm trying to listen. _

He bit his lip thoughtfully before writing his answer.

_--Not talking. Cmon, Rae, talk to meee!_

When it was pushed back in front of her, Raven grimaced. His writing was so childish and out there. This, in addition to his whiny reply, upped her annoyance level.

_--No. _

Beastboy certainly wasn't going to give up that easily, but he sent her an apologetic look to throw her off. Thinking it was over, she faced the front again, not noticing nor caring when he began to doodle on the page. Several minutes later, the paper found its way back into her desk. This time, his message was accompanied by a beautiful sketch of a rose; she felt it was a tad ruined, though, by the chibi image of Beastboy at it's stem, complete with begging puppy eyes.

_--But Im so booored! How bout I draw for you??_

She smirked.

_--You didn't draw that._

Aghast at her reply, he nudged her leg with his foot and glared indignantly.

--_Did so! I just did! See? _

Raven stared for several seconds at the elaborate cocky pterodactyl donning the page, plate of tofu in his presumably green hand-like appendage.

--_Right…is that the best you can do? _

--_Not even close!_

Next he pushed a picture of Cyborg at her, grinning hugely as he ran a cloth over the hood of the T-car. Raven smiled—it looked exactly like him. Beastboy sure had a knack…not that she would ever admit it to his face.

_--Try drawing Silkie. _

BB was a little disappointed by her lack of comments on his previous picture, but when he looked sideways at her he found something on her face that made him snatch up his pencil immediately. She was smiling, though it was barely visible as she had her hood up and was facing towards Robin and his bantering once more. Didn't make it any less a smile.

_--Silkie's hard. So freaking drooly. _

The graphite Silkie on the page was, indeed, dripping in drool as he (She? It?) suckled a Tamerianian child's toy Starfire had made for him earlier that week.

_--It's pretty good. But I know you can do better than that._

Now that was a challenge. Beastboy gave her the slyest, most evil smirk he could muster while perking his pointed ears.

_--Much better._

The paper passed back and forth until it filled, at which time they utilized Raven's flyer, then Speedy's, who had fallen asleep some time ago. With each comment Raven shot back at him, Beastboy became more and more determined to blow her away. His frustration was only stemmed by the sight of her offering her own paper and then Speedy's to continue their conversation. It was bluntly obvious that she was having fun, no matter how hard she was trying to hide it.

_--Check it, babe, Robin and Star in Tokyo! _

_--Be careful, I'm sure he wouldn't be as amused as we are by it. _

_--Naw, he'll never find out._

_--Don't be so sure. _

He raised his eyebrows at her critically. She wouldn't tell on him, would she? It was such a "Raven" thing to do- make him think they were bonding when really she was getting dirt on him.

_--You wouldn't turn me in, right?_

_--What gave you that idea? But aside from that, draw some more. I'm still waiting to have my "mind blown"._

Relieved, he slumped back in his chair alluringly, arms hanging at his sides. "Prepare," he whispered, barely audible over Robin's now gleeful rant on battle plans. "To be blow. D. Blowed."

She raised an eyebrow at his use of words, but he didn't notice, for he had already dove back to the desk, arms encircling the paper to keep her from peeking. He hadn't cared about her watching him draw before. She leaned her chin on the palm of her hand. It must've been something perverted. Lovely, just when they were having a moment he had to go and ruin it with such a teenage boy type move.

Time went by, and she was starting to become impatient. When twenty minutes had come and gone, she tapped his arm disdainfully. He didn't respond directly, but he did move his leg over to meet hers. A shiver crawled up her spine, eventually making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Just as she was about to lean over and slap him, the paper was thrust onto her desk.

What she saw made her freeze immediately.

There staring up at her from the page was herself and her green companion, locking lips while he contently twirled a strand of her hair in his uncovered fingers.

At first sight of it her eyes flew wide and her heart bolted, causing her to actually lift a hand to it while hiding the motion under her cloak. Somewhere in the back of the room, a light fixture shattered and an overweight balding man about leapt out of his spandex. Of all things he could've drawn, this was certainly not what she had been expecting. Something was off about it, though…she realized that as soon as her blood flow slowed to a normal rate. He had spent very, very little time on his own image, and instead focused on drawing her face.

That…wouldn't do. No matter how perverse, it was- in fact- a good drawing…and a good drawing couldn't be left half done…

Beastboy was staring intently up at Robin and Cyborg, now demonstrating a variety of proper dramatic poses, with a saddened look in his features. He had seen her eyes twitch, heard her heart rate speed due to his sensitive ears, and that was enough for him. She must've been furious. But it was such a perfect opportunity! No matter the consequences, he felt pride in what he had drawn. While this passed through his mind, his signature grin returned and he puffed out his chest. Yeah! At least he had put the information out there for her.

He was about to face her, mouth poised for a witty apology, when the orange sheet of paper flashed in front of his face. He took it, mouth suddenly dry.

His graphite doppelganger slyly was looking up at him from the page, looking damn sexy for a green bean while he twirled that lock of Raven's feathery hair. That same Raven looked a little less surprised than when he had initially drawn her, for now she had an arm laying across his shoulder and fingers toying with his pointed ear. That made him giggle, breaking him from his gawking stupor. '_Chicks dig the ears_,' he purred internally.

Paper still clutched in his gloved hand, he turned to her, mimicking his look in the drawing. She smirked and tapped her desk, motioning for him to look at the page again. As he did, his pencil lifted, surrounded in dark energy, and moved to the page.

_--Figures. Boys. Try to finish your own drawing next time._

His grin widened. Quite suddenly he twisted in his seat to prod a lightly dozing Kid Flash. Raven twitched in her seat, making her hood fall to reveal her anxious expression. 'Wha?' she mouthed. He replied by kissing his first two fingers and blowing a kiss as he handed off the paper.

"Pass it on."

_________________________________________________________________________

Oh me, oh my. My second fanfiction, written the same day as the last. There was a delay, however, because I was parted from this document for a day or two.

I'm pretty sure I like this one way more than the last. It's much more whimsical.

Well, you know the drill. Please review. Ideas for my next fic would also be appreciated—but send me a **message** instead of posting a review telling me what to write, kay? Good.

'Til next time~

-Lu

Edit: Fixed the little blip when Raven was pondering what Beastboy was drawing. Sorry 'bout that.


End file.
